Motorcycle drivers and riders often seek to communicate with each other while riding the motorcycle. Due to the high noise levels from the motorcycle, wind and other surroundings, it is difficult for the driver to speak clearly to a rider who is sitting directly behind him. He must turn his head to speak to the rider, which creates an unsafe condition, and to speak with great exertion. It is therefore desired to provide a helmet for motorcyclists that enable the driver's voice to be projected loud and clear to the rider and have the rider hear the driver despite a high level of outside noise.